Realization
by starr1
Summary: Well, just a one time shot to try to get over my writers block, may do a preseries to it, but jsut read it.


I don't own at Seventeen, and I don't own any of the sailormoon characters or gundam wing characters. This is just something to help me get over my writers block, and also may seem incomplete in the end, but I did that so people can think of their own happenings, you'll understand at the end of the fic.   
  
Realization  
  
She stood watching the tide decrease back into the mass darkness of the sea, to only a few moments later come pouring back into the shore. Her once perfect skin still bared the few remnants of battles long passed. Her blond silver hair was let loose from the normal buns that sat atop her head, and whipped around the young figure like a cape. Her mind reeled with events that had only taken place a few hours ago, as she tried to find the precise moment she realized the truth.  
  
"I learned the truth at seventeen  
That love was meant for beauty queens and high school girls with clear skinned smiles, who married young and then retired."  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie, you better come down stairs your breakfast is getting cold!", Serena's eyes opened slightly at her mothers voice penetrating the silence of her room. She slowly dressed then headed to the long mirror on the other side of the room, and stared intently at it.She laughed at herself once she realized what she was doing, "like there's going to be any major differences overnight just, because I'm no longer sixteen, but seventeen." Shaking her head, she bounced down the stairs two at a time for breakfast. Her mother, and father both hugged her, and Shingo wished her a happy birthday. She quickly ate her food, and left to spend the cash she had just received for her birthday.  
  
She had spent most of the day at the shopping center, and on the way home decided to stop at the arcade in hopes of finding one of her friends there. She hadn't seen them much since all the enemies had been defeated, and on the rare occasion there was an attack they were never notified, there was no need she could defeat it on her own. The door to the arcade opened as she approached it, she sat down at the counter and looked around for her friends. They all sat together; Ray, Mina, Lita, and Amy at the booth in the far corner, the same booth they had spent so many days at discussing scout business. Each one of the girls looked up to see Serena sitting at he counter, but not one of them invited her to come over. Only when they got up to leave did they say good bye to her.   
  
"The valentines I never knew, the Friday night charades of youth   
were spent on one more beautiful-at seventeen I learned the truth.  
  
And those of us with ravaged faces, lacking in the social graces,  
Desperately remained at home, inventing lovers on the phone   
Who called to say come dance with me and murmured vague obscenities  
it isn't all it seems at seventeen."  
  
A stray tear ran down her cheek, as she stared at the water moving to and fro, but never making any progress either way. "That's the moment I realized it" her voice was stern, and determined. So many years of being a leader had taught her to control her voice, to show no emotion she didn't want to show in it. It was all true, they had left her, she knew it would happen eventually. They were only friends with her, because she was the princess. Now they no longer needed her Ray and Darien were together, and they were to become the King and Queen of earth, she was no longer needed. She gathered up the long hem of her skirt, as she made her way back up the steps that lead to the road. She had already missed the bus, but it was only a short walk back to town. She heard a muffled laugh as she made her way down the road, she turned her head slightly to see Melvin, and Molly enjoying a dinner under one of the tree's, 'a true friend lost' she thought absently. She had learned to except the fact that Molly was no longer her fried a long time ago, it was her fault she had pushed her away to be with her "new friends" and let a good friend slip away.   
  
"A brown-eyed girl in hand-me-downs, whose name I never could pronounce,  
Said pretty please to the ones who served-they only get what the deserve.  
And the rich relationed home town queen marries into what she needs with a guarantee of company and haven for the elderly."  
  
She had thought Darien and her would live happily ever after, but it was not to be. Ray wanted Darien, and Darien wanted her. 'Who wouldn't' Serena thought as she made her way down the dark road. Over the past year all the girls had grown more attractive, but it was Ray's exotic beauty that charmed most of the guys. Serena was not unpopular, actually she could rival Ray if she liked in the popularity department, but she let each of her friends have there own share of the spotlight. Serena had had it for so long she only believed it to be fair, she never knew that giving it to her would also mean giving her, her prince and kingdom in the process.  
  
She became aware that she was being followed, and sped up her pace. The figure grabbed her quickly, and pushed her into the tree. Serena realized there was no point in yelling Melvin and Molly were the closest people to her, and how far back they were they wouldn't hear any sound she made. She tried to grab for her brooch, but was to slow as the man knocked it out of her grasp. He called out into the darkness, and Serena's eyes grew at the sight there were two more men. One man she may have been able to beat by herself even without transforming, but three men all twice the size of her there was no way.   
She began to struggle as the man holding her to the tree ran his hand up her shirt, she closed her eyes tight as he began to move his lips down to hers.  
  
*Bang...Bang...Bang*  
  
She opened her eyes slowly as she looked into Prussian blue orbs. She searched his eyes for something anything beyond the shade that covered them. Slowly she nodded, and began to walk away, disregarding the bodies that lay immobile on the floor. The thought of peace with out killing was not something that had entered her mind for a very long time, and so the thought of helping the three that tried to hurt her didn't even cross her mind. She didn't turn around when she felt a presence behind her, nor when he grabbed her arm in a firm, but gentle embrace.   
  
"I was told to get you, and bring you back." His monotone voice didn't startle Serena in the least.   
  
She shook her head slightly acknowledging what he had just said. "Why?, you know who I am." She turned to him in that moment, and was not surprised to see that she had surprised him with her last comment. She looked down at his hands and realized he had picked up her brooch. "Why don't you keep that" she looked at the brooch "and go find the new queen, and have her help you, I'm tiered of it all, and just today realized just how much."   
  
"Remember those who win the game, lose the love they sought to gain   
Indentures of quality, indubious integrity, the small town eyes will gape at you in dull surprise when payment due exceeds accounts received at-seventeen."  
  
"You'll let peace die, because you are tired."   
  
"No, if I must fight I will, but I'm sick of the game. I'm sick of being underestimated, lied to, and just of everything. I've been completely dense today I finally let myself realize that everything I had is gone." Another tear slid down her face, Heero absently wiped it and reeled his hand back when he realized what he had done.  
  
"Prove to them."  
  
"I don't care about them, but I'll do it."  
  
"Let's go"  
  
What had started as her seventeenth birthday, ended up being the turning point in her life. Serena knew who the boy was, and didn't understand why she trusted him, but she did. The relevations she made that day, would change her life forever.  
  
"To those of us who knew the pain of valentines that never came  
And those whose names were never called when choosing sides for basketball.  
It was long ago and far away, the world was younger than today,  
And dreams were all they gave for free to ugly duckling girls like me.  
  
We all play the game and when we dare to cheat ourselves at   
solitaire inventing lovers on the phone, repenting other lives unknown  
That call and say come dance with me, and murmur vague obscenities  
At ugly girls like me-at seventeen."  
  
She felt hands circle her waist as she stared at the ocean, letting the memories of her seventeenth birthday slip back in to the past where it belonged.   
  
"Remembering that night again." came a husky voice in her ear.  
  
"Hmn...yes, I would have never thought at seventeen things would turn out like this, then I thought my life was over. I love you."  
  
"I love you too" he whispered as he turned his wife in his arms, and began to kiss her.   
  
From the far distance a five shadowed figures watched as the lovers embraced. The man looked at the young woman, and let a tear slide down the side of his face as he had done many times before after he realized what he had done.The raven hair girl whispered a soft apology as she began to walk away, followed by three other figures that still lived with the pain of what they had done years ago, and how they had pushed their only true friend away for ambitions they thought they could reach only without her. Only later did they realize their happiness only was with the young blond/silver hair girl, but they realized it to late as the once neive girl found her own true happiness for once.  
  
  
****Strange I know, but hey I have major writers block on my stories, and really needed to write something short to help me push through it. Please review this short fic, and look for my other stories (which are being redone *that's why its taking so long, although I will put up some new chapters, I will eventually take down previous chapters to fix them*).  
  
Love ya  
  
starr  
  



End file.
